Dreamy Bruises
by Clara Barton
Summary: Coming back to his dorm room after yet another exhausting night, all Trowa wants to do is curl up in his bed and go to sleep. Trouble is, someone else is already IN his bed. For Cylina Nightshade
A/N: For Cylinanightshade, who requested #6 "Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?" with 2x3. The title is from a Sylvan Esso song that I listened to on repeat while writing.

A/N 2: This was SUPPOSED to be a drabble. But, like everything else, it got away from me. So, it's a full fledged one shot.

A/N #3: Please, if you enjoyed this, take the time to drop a comment and let me know. It's incredibly motivating and some days, it's what keeps me writing.

Warnings: language, sexy times

Pairings: 2x3, 1x5

 _Dreamy Bruises_

The downside, Trowa had discovered, to being dependable and competent was that he was continuously singled out to demonstrate just _how_ dependable and competent he was when compared to his peers.

Which was fine, really, it was. Perfectly fine that Trowa couldn't remember the last time he had made it back to his dorm room before midnight. Perfectly fine that he couldn't remember the last time he had had the time to sit down and do a proper outline for one of the papers that, because fuck sleep, seemed to be due twice a week. Perfectly fine that three days ago he had fallen asleep in the shower and only woken up when Duo, who lived across the hall, had nudged his foot and smirked down at him. Perfectly fine that Trowa was sure his bloodstream had more coffee than actual blood in it at this point. Perfectly fine. It was.

He had made the mistake of yawning in class yesterday and Dr. S, eyes dangerously narrowed, had zoned in on him.

"Get used to it," Dr. S suggested. "If you're lucky, you'll feel like this for the rest of your life."

Trowa hadn't been able to erase the stunned look from his face in time, and a few of the other students had chuckled before Dr. S called everyone's attention back to the lecture.

 _Get used to it_. The words had been ringing in Trowa's head since yesterday.

Get used to no sleep, no social life, no _friends_ , no co-workers who wanted to associate with him.

This, he couldn't help but think as he stopped in front of his dorm room and dug into his pocket for his key, was not what he had signed on for when he decided to become a stage manager.

It had been different back in high school. Sure, there had been late nights and caffeine and hurriedly completed homework, but _everyone_ had been in the same boat. Trowa had sat beside the director, had noted blocking, had called the assholes who were late, had relished putting together his stage management kit and color coding sound, lighting and set queues in his prompt book.

In college… in college the job was _real_. It wasn't the director/teacher with all of the authority, it was now Trowa's responsibility to make sure that each rehearsal, each performance, was perfect. He had more authority over his peers than seemed feasible - and they, especially the upperclassmen actors who were used to being told how _amazing_ they were at every turn, didn't always appreciate having a sophomore tell them, for the fifth time, that they couldn't smoke in costume.

Despite all of the headaches - despite the lack of sleep and his less than perfect grades - Trowa was still convinced this was the career for him. He loved it. He loved calling shows, loved being part of the rehearsal process, loved seeing a show come together. When he had been young, his sister had tried to convince him to become a performer, but Trowa was terrified of doing anything in front of a crowd and had actually run offstage crying at the age of seven during a dance recital when he missed a step.

Still, this was the second show he had stage managed this year, and he had been an assistant stage manager on the other two. He wanted, desperately, a break.

 _At least tomorrow is Saturday_ , he comforted himself as he finally found his key. It meant no early class to go to - so instead of staying up until four tonight, he could actually sleep and _then_ wake up to do homework before going back to the theatre.

Trowa had debated just taking a sleeping bag with him and moving in to the theatre - but he had heard a rumor that someone had tried that three years ago and had been found by campus security and had to spend a night in jail before one of the theatre professors came to bail them out.

As soon as he walked into his dorm room he sighed in relief.

His roommate's bed was empty - which meant he was probably spending the night in bed with his boyfriend.

It wasn't that Trowa didn't like his roommate - Heero was great. They got along, had ever since they had been assigned as roommates as freshmen, and, most importantly, Heero was just as quiet as Trowa and felt no need to drag him into conversations.

Heero was great, but an _empty_ dorm room was even better.

Trowa dropped his backpack on the floor, his keys on his desk, and rubbed his face.

He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hug his pillow until he finally, _finally_ fell asleep.

Trowa walked over to his nightstand and plugged in his phone to charge for the night.

As he did so, the screen flashed brightly, updating the power bar, and Trowa saw that his bed was _not_ in the state he had left it that morning.

A military brat, Trowa had grown up with the regimen of making his bed every single morning and as much as he _wanted_ to disregard a lifetime of instruction, even in college he found himself still doing it. Even when he was so tired he confused his glasses cleaner with mouthwash.

But currently, his bed was _not_ perfectly crisp corners and a turned down comforter. It was a lumpy mound and -

And someone was _in_ his bed.

With a frustrated groan, Trowa flicked on his nightstand light and roughly jerked back the comforter.

"What the hell?!"

His actions revealed a very naked, very shocked and angry, Duo Maxwell.

Trowa could only stare at the boy that, ever since the party celebrating the end of Finals fall semester and a night of _very_ drunk, very sloppy kissing and the most amazing blow job of his short and admittedly inexperienced life, Trowa had been falling more and more in love with. And increasingly finding it more and more difficult to hide his crush on Duo, who hadn't said a _word_ to him about that night.

Trowa swallowed hard, forced himself to look away from Duo's lean, naked body and the shadow of curls around his cock and up at his face.

"Is there a reason you are in my bed naked?"

"Your bed?" Duo looked confused.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"I thought this was Heero's bed…" Duo trailed off and looked across the room, at the tangle of sheets and blankets that was Heero's bed.

Heero, unlike Trowa, had no problem leaving his bed a mess every morning.

"Why would you be sleeping in Heero's bed?"

"Because the asshole kicked me out of my own fucking room so he and Fei could have some quality sexy times."

"And you're naked because….?"

"Because I left the room to take a damn shower and I get back and the door is locked and Heero tells me to go fuck off - but Quatre's out of town this weekend so I can't bunk up in _his_ room so Heero opened the door and threw his key at me and locked it again. So - no clothes. No bed. No friends to bail me out of trouble."

Trowa shrugged.

"I'm your friend."

"Yeah - and I'm naked in your bed. Sorry about that."

Duo moved to get up, pushing the blankets back again, but Trowa held up a hand.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep in his bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're already there - naked," he had to point out again.

"Uh… sorry about that. But I _did_ just take a shower if that makes it better?"

Trowa snorted a laugh and he toed off his shoes.

"It's fine. I'm doing laundry tomorrow anyway."

He pulled off his shirt and pushed down his black jeans and walked over to his dresser before he noticed that Duo was watching him.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Maybe it was just the shadows in the room from the dim light, but it looked like Duo blushed.

"I, uh, sorry." Duo laid back down, face lost to the darkness, and Trowa could only wonder what had just happened as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He paused, his hand still in the drawer.

"Did you want something?"

"Huh?" Duo sat up again, the blanket falling down to show his chest and one pale hip.

"To wear?" Trowa held up his other clean pair of sweatpants. "They might be big on you…"

"Is that a short joke?"

"No. It was a statement of fact. If it was a joke I would have said they were my shorts but on you they would be pants."

"Ha fucking ha," Duo muttered, but he was grinning and held out his hand.

Trowa tossed him the sweats.

Duo caught them and then slid off the bed.

Trowa tried not to stare, tried not to drink in the sight of the naked body that he had only imagined up to this point, but he didn't try hard enough and Duo caught him looking as he tugged them pants up to his waist. They were big - not just too long but in the waist as well - and they fell down to rest low on Duo's hips.

He looked unbelievably sexy, standing there half-naked in Trowa's pants.

Duo fiddled with the waistband.

"Tro?"

Trowa swallowed, realized he was _still_ staring, and forced himself to look away.

"Sorry."

"No, it's - I just… you look exhausted. How's the show going?"

Trowa sighed and he took off his glasses, folding them into their case on his nightstand, before walking over and laying down in Heero's bed.

He heard Duo climb back into his own bed.

"It's fine. One more week and then it closes and then -"

"And then you'll stop taking naps in the shower?"

Trowa snorted. "I wish. We get three days off and then start rehearsals for _King Lear_."

"But you've got that one off, right?" Duo, an art major, only vaguely understood the theatre department - his knowledge coming from the constant stream of complaints from Wufei, a scenic design student and the sparing comments from Trowa when they were all together.

"I'm not stage managing it," Trowa said. He leaned over and turned the light off, plunging the room into darkness.

"Good - you could use a decent night's sleep."

"I'm _in_ it."

"What? I thought you didn't act?"

"I don't," Trowa grumbled. He rolled over so that he was facing Duo, even though, in the dark, he could only see the outline of the other boy and the glint of his eyes.

"Then why?"

"All majors have to audition for the Shakespeare shows."

"Well that's a bunch of bullshit."

"I know." He sighed.

"Who'd you get cast as?"

"The fool."

"Is that… is it at least a small role?"

Trowa snorted. "No. It's… it's a great role - _if_ I was an actor."

"So, uh, no offense, but why _did_ you get it?"

"Gymnastics."

Even though Trowa had failed to become a dancer, Cathy had suggested he try gymnastics and while Trowa still didn't like being judged, didn't like performing in front of people - it was easier to deal with than dancing or acting or singing or playing the flute - all of the other things Cathy had forced on him.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a very physical role and they need someone flexible who can climb and bend and… not look like an idiot."

Duo laughed. "Do you have any lines?"

"Yeah. A lot." Trowa swallowed hard and sighed. "So many chances to fuck up."

"Tro…" Duo sighed, but he didn't try to argue the point. Instead, he fell silent for several minutes.

"You know," he spoke up again, "what's that trick you're supposed to do? Just like, pretend the audience is naked? Then, you know, you'll think that _they_ look like bigger idiots than you could ever be?"

"I've never found that helpful."

"Why not?"

"Well, I haven't exactly seen a lot of naked people so my imagination isn't the greatest."

"You've seen me - I mean, _now_ you have anyway. So just picture the audience is a bunch of naked, idiotic Duos."

Trowa laughed at the sudden mental image of a theatre full of naked Duos. It wasn't however, idiotic. And he was fairly certain that picturing Duo, naked, while trying to remember his lines wouldn't be helpful. It would be distracting.

Even now, just lying in bed, thinking about the smooth lines of his torso, the dip of his abdomen into his thighs, the curve of his ass, the trail of hair from his navel down to the thicker hair at his groin, his cock… distracted was only part of the problem.

Trowa could feel his own cock start to grow, could feel the blood rushing south and he rolled over again, so that he was on his stomach, cock trapped against the mattress, and prayed his erection would go away.

"I mean…" Duo's voice sounded different, a little uncertain. "That's what you think of me, right?"

Trowa turned his head back towards Duo.

"What?"

He saw the other boy shift, saw him sit up on the bed and stare over at Trowa.

"You… you think I'm an idiot, right? Or… I mean, is that it? Or did I do something wrong or -"

"Duo, what are you talking about?" Trowa propped himself up on his elbows, regretting the way it arched his back and hips into the mattress, regretting the pressure and the friction and hating himself for thrusting into the mattress once, before he could stop himself.

"I'm talking about - I'm talking about that _night_ , Trowa. That night that I finally worked up the courage to kiss you and you - you let me go down on you and I thought… I don't know. I'm a fucking moron, so who cares what I thought but I just - I thought you'd at least…"

"At least what?" Trowa couldn't believe that they were _finally_ months later, talking about the night he thought about every time he saw Duo.

"That you'd at least not pretend it didn't fucking happen. I mean, what was it - what was I? Just some drunk hook-up and you… was I really so fucking unimpressive that you just -"

"Duo - you're the one who never mentioned it again! You're the one - I tried to -" Trowa pushed himself upright, grateful for the darkness to hide not only his erection but the way he got tangled in Heero's messy sheets. "I tried to spend the night with you and _you_ -"

"You said you were tired!"

"Because I was! I wasn't trying to _leave_. You're the one who said goodnight and closed the door in my face."

"But I thought - I…" Duo trailed off. "So, it wasn't - I wasn't awful?" He sounded very unsure of himself.

Trowa snorted. "Hell no. It was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced."

"Oh. Uh. Okay then."

" _Okay then_?" Trowa couldn't believe that _that_ was Duo's response to his confession.

"What do you want me to say, Tro? 'Thanks, any chance I can give you an encore?'"

And now Trowa was very, _very_ glad it was dark. Duo's words, the suggestion, the fantasy that he had clung to every time he masturbated since then, made him flush and made his still-hard cock actually twitch.

"Would you… want to?" Trowa found himself asking.

Duo snorted. "Well, yeah, duh. It's the only thing I fucking think about every time I look at you."

"Oh."

" _Oh_? Now who's being all Mr. Cryptic. What does _oh_ mean?"

"It means I'm exhausted and I haven't showered in three days. It means that I really, really want you to go down on me again but I don't want to fall asleep while you're doing it and I'd rather be clean. And I'd like to try sixty-nining you."

"Oh. Uh… that sounds fair."

Trowa had to smirk at the way Duo's voice broke slightly. It was nice to know he wasn't the _only_ one who had been obsessing since that night.

"So, uh… you said you wanted to spend the night with me? Before?"

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I mean, here we are, alone in your room, mostly naked…perfect time to you know, spend the night together don't ya think?"

"Are you asking me to get into bed with you?"

"It _is_ your bed," Duo pointed out.

Trowa heaved a sigh and got out of Heero's bed.

"If you insist."

"Hey, you don't have to do me any favors or any -"

"Take off your pants," Trowa said.

"What?"

"I've decided, I'm only going to share my bed with naked Duos."

Duo snorted a laugh. "Yeah? Well, I've decided that _I'm_ only going to share your bed with naked Trowas."

"That's kind of presumptuous, isn't it?"

"Nah. Optimistic. Then again, if you go around for the next four months pretending like _this_ didn't happen either I'm probably not going to give you another chance."

"Same to you," Trowa replied. He steadied himself on the edge of his bed and stepped out of his sweatpants and boxers.

He saw the blankets move as Duo adjusted, sliding closer to the wall to let Trowa climb into the bed beside him.

Trowa lay on the edge of the bed, inches separating them, and suddenly felt as out of his depth as if he had just stepped onstage in front of a packed house.

"C'mere," Duo reached out and tugged on Trowa's hip to pull him closer.

They both gasped as Trowa's cock came into contact with Duo's.

"I guess you're happy to see me?" Duo joked.

"It's dark, I can't see anything."

"Plus you don't have your glasses on."

"They're for reading and -"

"I know. You're not blind. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Why again did I agree to this?"

Duo chuckled and his hand, still on Trowa's hip, tightened. He pulled Trowa closer, angling their groins so that their cocks brushed together again.

"Oh. Right."

Duo's laugh was a little breathless, and much closer. Trowa guessed the distance between their faces and he angled his down, searching for Duo's lips.

Even though he was exhausted, even though he realized he probably tasted like the bitter dregs of burnt coffee, Trowa couldn't help but sigh. Duo's lips were soft and firm, his tongue hot and slick as it traced over Trowa's mouth, teased his lips apart and tangled with his own.

Trowa ran his hand over Duo's cheek, his neck and down his back until he found Duo's braid and twisted his fingers in the thick, damp hair. He tugged, gently, remembering that night, when Duo had put both of Trowa's hands on his head and told him to be as rough as he wanted. Trowa, anxious and more than a little intimidated by Duo's wicked grin and talented mouth, had only gone so far as to tug on Duo's hair, but the other boy had seemed to appreciate that, had moaned encouragingly and dug his fingers into Trowa's thighs.

Duo moaned now, arched against Trowa and threw one of his legs over Trowa's hips and used it for leverage to thrust against him.

"Fuck," Duo gasped as he pulled back from the kiss. "I know you said you were tired but -"

"I'm not too tired for this," Trowa assured him before pulling Duo's mouth back to his and reaching between their bodies to wrap his hand around their cocks.

Duo groaned into Trowa's mouth and the heel of his foot dug into Trowa's ass as he surged up into Trowa's hand.

"I, I should admit something, Tro," Duo broke free again and panted.

"What?" Trowa was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of Duo's body, the friction of his cock riding against Trowa's own, the pressure of his hand around them both.

"I knew this was your bed."

"You - you what?"

Duo rocked against him, pushed at him and rolled them so that Duo was straddling him and their cocks were trapped between their bodies. Duo rocked again, grinding against Trowa and Trowa had to close his eyes.

"God, Duo, that feels so good, you - wait, you knew this was my bed?"

Duo chuckled and he leaned down to nip at Trowa's lips, his jaw, his ear.

"Yeah," he said, tongue tracing the lobe of Trowa's ear. "I knew this was your bed and I wanted you to walk in and find me naked in it. I've been trying to get you to just… fucking get your attention for months and this was a last resort."

"It worked," Trowa groaned. He thrust up against Duo, trying to match his rhythm. It took a minute, took some adjustments and Duo moved Trowa's hands to his ass, curled Trowa's fingers into his own flesh and squeezed to show what he wanted, but then Duo was riding against him and Trowa could feel his climax approaching.

"Fuck, I'm close. Really wanted this to last longer, Tro, but you feel really fucking good and, ugh, fuck, fuck, Tro. I'm gonna come - can I - is it -"

"Come for me Duo," Trowa gripped his ass tighter, wondering if he was going to leave bruises, and he felt Duo reach between them and grab his own cock, felt the rough, frantic tugs as Duo's hand brushed against his own incredibly sensitive cock and then Duo's entire body seemed to quiver.

"Tro, oh _fuck_ Tro!"

Trowa felt Duo's come land on his stomach, his chest. Felt Duo shudder, felt his hips jerk again and again and one last time as Duo milked the last of his orgasm free.

"Oh fuck," Duo panted, nearly collapsing on top of Trowa, only just supporting himself by one arm.

"You going to survive?" Trowa had to ask.

Duo gave a weak laugh. "I don't know, man. That was… intense. I, just give me a second to catch my breath and we'll take care of you," Duo said, reaching down to Trowa's cock and giving it a stroke.

Trowa arched into the touch, but Duo shifted away, rolled back onto the bed at Trowa's side and Trowa let him go.

Duo kept one leg thrown over Trowa's, kept one hand on his stomach, kept his body close enough that Trowa could feel his still racing heartbeat.

Trowa reached down and started to stroke himself - it wasn't that he doubted Duo's word. He just didn't want to lose his erection before Duo caught his breath again.

"Mmm. Someone's a little impatient," Duo's voice was a throaty whisper against Trowa's chest.

Duo rested his head just over Trowa's heart and Trowa reached down to push his hair to the side.

"Sorry," Duo sounded like he was smiling. He reached down and tangled his fingers with Trowa's. "Show me what you like."

Just the invitation alone had Trowa moaning, and Duo rolled his head to press a kiss to his skin.

Trowa shifted, opening his legs slightly and he moved Duo's hand lower, to his balls, and demonstrated how he wanted Duo to touch him.

"Like this?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," Trowa moaned again and he squeezed his eyes shut so he could focus on just the sensation of Duo's touch.

He returned his own hand to his cock, working himself with firm quick strokes and between Duo's hand and his own, Trowa was soon on the cusp of climax again.

"You gonna come for me, Tro?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gonna say my name when you do? Like you did that night? Fuck, Tro, sometimes I just close my eyes and I remember the way you said my name and I get hard, just thinking about it."

"Duo!"

"Like that, yeah, just like that, Tro. You close?"

"Close," Trowa confirmed, "Really close."

Duo turned his head again, licked Trowa's nipple and then bit down.

"Duo!" Trowa practically shouted the other boy's name as he came, the force of his orgasm and the sensations of pain and pleasure from Duo's mouth taking him completely by surprise.

"Shh, baby," Duo pressed a kiss to his lips. "The RA's going to think you're being murdered."

"I am," Trowa huffed. "Jesus, Duo."

"Sorry, was that not okay?"

"No, it was - it was amazing. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Good. I like being a surprise."

Trowa snorted. "Something tells me you are _full_ of surprises."

"Want to find out?" Duo gave a suggestive thrust of his hips.

"In the morning," Trowa said, unable to stifle a yawn.

Duo chuckled but instead of settling down, Trowa felt him moving, climbing over Trowa and getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for one of Heero's shirts so I can clean you off."

"That's a little harsh."

"So is throwing me out of my room without any clothes."

Duo crawled back into the bed and wiped at Trowa's chest and stomach.

"Gotta admit, feels a little sacrilegious to use a Batman t to wipe up jizz," Duo muttered."

Trowa had to laugh. "Duo, that's _my_ shirt."

"Damn. Okay. Next time - next time I'll use one of his shirts."

-o-


End file.
